1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a main switch for electrical systems of vehicles, which can be used, for example, on lorries, buses, watercraft, earth-moving machinery, etc.
A main switch of a vehicle, also referred to as battery-detachment switch, has the function of isolating the electrical system of the vehicle from the supply sources (batteries, alternator, etc.). Battery-detachment switches are generally provided on large lorries, pleasure boats and, in general, on vehicles with electrical systems with a relatively high power. Said switches are generally able to interrupt electric currents also of the order of hundreds of amps.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases, the position of the electrical contacts of the switch does not correspond to the position of the cables of the vehicle, and there is frequently the need to mount the switch on the vehicle with a different orientation.